


Imagine: Oh Mr. President

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, President Gritty, Self-Insert, Workplace Sex, Y/N Is A White House Intern, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: A glimpse into the world we should live in - a world where Gritty is president.
Relationships: Gritty (Hockey RPF)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Imagine: Oh Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's tagged as such but once again: this is nsfw. you have been warned.

Imagine...

It's your first day as a White House intern and you're _super_ nervous. It's always been your dream to work in such a politically prestigious environment, but Trump being president meant you had to put it on hold for four years. There was absolutely _no way_ you were going to work for him.

But, now, everything is different. Trump is gone and America has a new president - a president for the people, a bastion of justice and a champion of human rights. A president you're proud to swear allegiance to.

Gritty has only been in office a few weeks when you start the internship. His moves so far have been popular: making healthcare affordable and accessible, abolishing tuition fees and making it a legal requirement for the Pittsburgh Penguins to publicly acknowledge their inferiority before any games against the Flyers.

You're not sure if it's usual protocol for the president to grant new interns a private audience, but then Gritty is hardly a usual president. As soon as you arrive you get whisked through to his office. You've barely time to take in the fact that this is _the White House_ before you're standing in front of his desk, confronted with his orange majesty.

You'd spent hours this morning trying to figure out what to wear. The dress code had stipulated "smart casual" which, really, could mean anything. You settled on a knee-length khaki skirt and plain blouse (if it was good enough for Bella Swan, it's good enough for you) paired with cute earrings and sensible shoes. You want to look professional, but not stuffy.

Upon arrival, though, you'd had more than a few doubts about the ensemble. All the other young women you saw were impossibly beautiful - perfectly styled hair, flawless makeup, classy designer outfits. If you didn't have your audience with the president first thing, you might have gone home early to cry about how out of your depth you are.

President Gritty, however, doesn't seem to mind. He's stood in front of his desk, leaning against it and poring over some papers. He glances up as you enter and his gaze lingers; his huge eyes flitting slowly over your body in a way that sends a shiver through you.

'It's so wonderful to meet you, Mr. President,' you say, stumbling forwards. You're aware that you're babbling, but you can't seem to stop. 'I'm such a big fan, I - '

Slowly, Gritty extends one immense paw. You shake it, feeling electricity at his touch. Clearly, the feeling is mutual, for he's looking at you with a very focused kind of interest.

'I'm Y/N,' you continue. 'The new intern?'

Gritty nods, slowly. Then, with a wave, he dismisses the other White House staffers who had been hovering in the background. They close the door behind them - and then it's just you and the President of the United States. Alone in a room together.

For some reason it takes a huge effort to look up and meet his eyes. You had your own, private, _deeply embarrassing_ reasons for coveting this internship, in addition to your interest in politics. There was no way you could tell anyone about the number of times you'd masturbated during Flyers games - edging during the majority of gameplay, then letting yourself cum as soon as you got a shot of Gritty - especially when it seemed so irrelevant to the rest of your life.

Only now you're actually here, and President Gritty is staring at you in a way that almost seems hungry.

With unexpected tentativeness - as though unsure of his welcome - he places a paw on your shoulder. You get the same shock you did from his first touch, though this might be from the static electricity in his fur.

'Oh,' you say shakily and then, summoning your courage, reach out and touch his chest. When he was first inaugurated there was a whole fuss regarding dress code. Gritty absolutely refused to wear anything other than his Flyers jersey, but was eventually talked round to a bright orange custom suit. Even so, the neckline is dizzyingly low, meaning that your hand lands in a patch of soft fur.

Gritty inhales sharply, and tilts his head, as if to ask, _are you sure?_

Emboldened, you step closer, so that you're almost pressed against his enormous frame.

That's more than enough to get your message across. His chest heaving with emotion, Gritty bends down to kiss you, his huge mouth enveloping yours.

It's unlike any kiss you've experienced before. The only way you can think to describe it is that it almost feels like he's eating you whole.

 _So this is why people are into vore_ , you think, and then Gritty's paw is on your bosom and your thoughts become incoherent.

Somehow the two of you stumble backwards until you're up against the desk. Gritty pauses, then, breaking the kiss to look at you, searchingly.

You know what he's waiting for. With teasing slowness, you sit yourself on the edge of the desk and begin drawing your khaki skirt up, revealing the shape of your legs.

With a throaty growl, Gritty pounces on you once again. He's so keen to get your skirt off that he rips it - _but hey, he can afford to get you a new one._ In seconds you're completely naked, your moist love cave oozing its juices all over the desk.

Gritty pauses, then, taking a moment to absorb the sight of you. Then, in one fluid motion, he bursts his way out of his suit, the orange fabric giving way to orange fur.

It's your turn to catch your breath. You've thought about it, of course, but your imagination could never do him justice. This - this is more than you could have possibly envisioned. He's so large, so fuzzy ... and so _hard_.

Your legs open instinctively, giving Gritty the best possible access to your inner sanctum. Overcome with lust, he rushes forward, ready to impale you on his throbbing lovestick.

'Oh, _Mr. President_ ,' you gasp, feeling him breach your city walls. This is shaping up to be the best internship you've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm shitting on them for Gritty's sake but I am actually a Pens fan. (Of course, first and foremost, I'm a Gritty fan and that's what's relevant here.)
> 
> for more Gritty content (or bad imagines in general) you can find me on tumblr at [badnhlimagines](https://badnhlimagines.tumblr.com/) and [badlesmisimaginesofficial](https://badlesmisimaginesofficial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
